I'll never leave you again
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Ginny and Harry's reunion and life after the battle. The beginning is pretty serious, because of the deaths. But life does return back to normal, well whats normal for wizards and witches. Rated T for mild language.
1. Ginny's Reflection

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It was late afternoon; Voldemort had fallen less than twelve hours ago. But still Ginny could not seem to feel happy. She was in so much grief over the loss of her brother and friends that she almost felt numb. Every breath she took in felt like a knife going in her chest and her eyes burned from all the tears she had shed. Earlier that day she had found herself being drawn to the lake, she now sat on a boulder at its edge. Everyone that had fought was now asleep on the orders of Madam Pomfrey. But she had managed to give her the slip by coming out to the lake. She didn't want to sleep, nor did she think she could. She just stared at the cool water with a heavy gaze. She was replaying the events of the morning over and over in her head. 

Bellatrix Killing Tonks, Dolohov Killing Lupin, George draped over Fred's body. Tears slowly dripped from her eyes and slipped down her nose. She remembered Voldemort's horrible snake like voice.

"_My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished."_

She remembered walking out and seeing Harry's body lying in Hagrid's arms, apparently dead. The moment her eyes, fell on his body, she felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs. Her world felt like it was falling down around her. The cry of anguish she let out was almost not audible.

"_He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save __himself__-__"_

At these words she became angry, hot blood poured through her veins, she could feel it pounding in her temples. Everything started moving in slow motion and was a blur. She remembered Neville charging Voldemort and then all hell breaking loose. The next moment she was in a duel with Bellatrix, battling as hard as she could. All she could see when she was swiping her wand through the air was Harry's body, limp and lifeless. She was thinking at the time that she would never look again in too those deep green eyes. She would never feel the warmth of his breath on her neck or the feel of his lips on hers. Tears stung her eyes, as she remembered that she had never told him that she loved him, nor would she ever be able to or she would never again hear his laughter. She saw a streak of green and the next thing she knew she was being pushed aside by her mother.

"_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

The next thing she remembered was Bellatrix falling at her mother's hand and then, Harry appearing out of thin air.

_Harry_

She stepped back, not believing it. She wondered if her mind was playing a cruel trick on her until she heard him speak.

"_I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."_

She watched in fear as Voldemort and Harry circled each other. She was holding her breath, praying that he would be alright, her hero, her savior. Then the Great Hall was filled with a bright orange glow. She closed her eyes and it felt as if her heart stopped, she knew they were about to duel. Then there was a loud bang that caused her eyes to reopen and all she could see were golden flames and streaks of green and red. Then she saw Voldemort fall and Harry catching his wand. A second later screams of joy filled the Hall and then her legs moved of their own accord. They were taking her straight to her hearts greatest desire; she reached him right after Ron and Hermione. She threw her arms around him and in that one second embrace, she took in the feel of him, his smell and most important his gaze. Then she was wiped away by the others trying to get to him.

And now here she was sitting alone, lost in her thoughts and her grief. She wiped a tear from her eye as she slowly got up. She looked at the lake one more time before she turned around, and then she froze. Looking at her from twenty feet away was Harry. He just stood there, mesmerized by the sight of her. They stayed like that for a full minute, just staring, drinking in each other sight. And then at the exact moment they stepped forward and closed in the gap. They threw their arms around each other and just held on for dear life, hoping that this moment would never end. Finally Ginny could not take it anymore and collapsed in his arms. Harry caught her and brought her gently to the ground still clinging to her.

"I-I thought you w-were d-dead." she cried.

She just let go and poured out a year's worth of heart ache and emotions. Harry gently put her head on his chest and stroked her hair. "I'm here." He whispered. "It's over."

He could not help himself, tears swelled up in his own eyes. He could not take seeing Ginny, in this much pain. He did the only thing he wanted to do; he just rocked her while she cried on his chest. After several minutes her cries turn to sobs and she slowly lifted her head and looked in his eyes. He reached up and cupped her cheek,

"Ginny, I love you."

She closed her swollen eyes, turned her face in his hand and kissed his palm. Then she looked back in to his emerald green eyes and said.

"I love you too."

Harry leaned his head and touched his forehead to hers. Just letting it all soak in. Ginny reached up and put her hand over his heart; just feeling it beat in rhythm with hers. Then she lifted her head and touched her lips to his. She felt the fire and passion driving the movement of his lips. This kiss was different from every other kiss they had shared; this was not one of lust, but one that was driven by true love. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer, he responded by putting his around the small of her back. They kissed for several minutes, pouring in as much love as they could muster. Finally they broke apart gasping for breath. Ginny leaned forward and buried her head once again in his chest. She started to feel her body going limp, as sleep was starting to take her over. She managed to say.

"Harry, don't leave me again"

Before she fell in to a gentle slumber. He put his lips to her ear and said.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise."

He smiled, pulled her up in his arms and stood up. He carried her back to the castle and in to the Great Hall. Everyone froze when they saw her in his arms. But he just shook his head and mouthed.

"She's asleep."

He placed her on a cot and covered her with a blanket. Her whole family and Hermione stood around them. Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead, and entwined her hand with his own. He sat there and waited for her to awake keeping his promise that he would never leave her again.


	2. Harry's Reflection

Harry sat there watching the rise and fall of Ginny's chest, as she breathed, in and out. He held on to her hand like it was a lifeline, slowly brushing her fingers with his thumb. He sat there thinking about how much hell he must have put her through the past year. In his mind's eye he could see her curled up on her four poster crying herself to sleep worrying over him, hoping he was not dead. He knew she must have felt pure agony, when fake reports of his capture had been leaked. He didn't even want to know how she felt when she found out he was at shell cottage and was not able to get to him. Or what she felt when she thought he was dead.

At that moment he wished for someone to punch him, he wanted someone to punish him for what he did to her. He knew what he did was best; leaving her behind was what he had to do. It was the only way to keep her safe. But he still felt awful about what he did. While he was gone, he never thought about the pain Ginny must have been feeling, but her breakdown a few hours ago opened his eyes. He could feel the acid in his stomach churning and he knew it had nothing to do with food, it was guilt. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, and he didn't want to stop them from flowing. He just kept looking at the beautiful creature lying before him, lost in her dreams.

He heard movement behind him and he turned to see who it was. Luna was standing there looking at him. He lifted up his free hand to wipe the tears from his cheek.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Luna, as she sat beside him.

"Yes, I'll be alright."

"You're feeling guilty about leaving Ginny, aren't you?"

Harry just looked at her; he knew she was displaying her knack of knowing unsaid things. He just shook his head to indicate yes, and looked back down.

"Ginny's not mad at you; she understands why you broke up with her and left her behind."

"I know, but I'm still a git."

"You're not." said Luna seriously. "What you did was noble. You kept Ginny safe, you know what the Carrow's, would have done to her, if the two of you were still going out. They would have tortured her every day."

Harry said nothing but let her continue.

"There are not many people in this world that are as selfless as you. You put Ginny's safety before your own needs and that right there proves what kind of person you are."

Harry looked at her.

"You have always based your choices on what was better for everyone else."

At the mention of the word _choices _Harry was reminded of something Dumbledore said to him in his second year. _I__t is our choices__ Harry__ that show us what we truly are._

He smiled. "Thank you, Luna. I needed to hear that."

She smiled back. "I think I'll go to the kitchen, and see if there is any pudding." She patted his shoulder and skipped away.

He sat there alone again with Ginny. He knew Luna was right about not feeling guilty about what he did. He made a mental note to tell her, that she was wise beyond her years. He looked around the Great Hall most of the fighters had left or were in other parts of the castle. The only ones that remained in the Hall were a few teachers, the Weasley's and a handful of students. The bodies had been moved, but to where, he did not know. He looked over and saw Ron and Hermione eating, holding hands under the table. Remembering their sudden burst of affection for one another earlier, he laughed. Ginny coughed, and he hastily looked at her. But she merely turned her head and didn't make another sound. He started thinking about the life that he and Ginny would share together. Maybe, ending up married and having children. He gave her hand a little squeeze knowing that the hell they went through was over and they could finally see towards the future.

_The __future _He thought again.

He just couldn't believe he had one. Mere hours ago he walked to his death and now he was sitting there thinking about marriage and kids. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, it sounded mad. But he was the happiest he had ever been, he still felt the sting, of the loss of everyone, but he knew in time life would go on.

"Harry, dear have you eaten?" He opened his eyes and came back to reality. Mrs. Weasley was standing there looking at him with a worried look.

"I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense" she said.

"If you go over there with Ron and Hermione, they have a steak and kidney-"

"Mrs. Weasley" he said in the middle of her sentence, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm not leaving her, I told her I'd never leave her again and I want to be here when she wakes up."

Mrs. Weasley just stood there looking at him, noticing their entwined hands; she smiled and walked back to where George was.

He resumed his watch. After about thirty minutes, he found that his own eyes were starting to get heavy. He had just about dozed off with his head in his free hand, when Ginny shot straight up, hands in the air, screaming, and her eyes wide open.

"HARRY, DON'T BE DEAD, NO!"

He swiftly threw his arms around her and started stroking her hair. He heard the sounds of chairs being thrown back and the sound of running footsteps.

"Ginny, It's okay." He said. "It was just a nightmare."

She nodded her head on his shoulder but didn't say anything. He could hear her crying. Harry looked up and saw everyone standing around them, with worried looks on their faces. But he looked away and buried his face in her shoulder. After what seemed like hours Ginny lifted her head and the two of them looked at each other. She gave Harry a small smile, that looked strange because, of the sadness in her expression. Harry lifted his hand and cupped her cheek and asked.

"Are you hungry?' Ginny shook her head but Harry furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a sharp look.

"Yes, dear you need to eat." said Mrs. Weasley, in her stern but gentle voice.

"Mum I-" She stopped speaking, when she fully realized that her family and Hermione were crowded around her cot. She suddenly felt bad for making them worry about her. And she knew they had enough to be going along with, without worrying about her too.

She looked back at Harry and asked. "What's for dinner?" He smiled and helped her get up, and over to one of the house tables.

"Ginny" said Mrs. Weasley. "Why didn't you sleep when everyone else did? You had us worried." But Ginny didn't answer her and started ladling soup in her bowl. Harry had a feeling he knew why, but he didn't want to push her for the answer in front of her family. His stomach gave a low rumble and he realized the last thing he ate was the sandwich Kreacher brought him, so he grabbed his fork and prodded one of the steaks on the platter.

* * *

This story was suppost to be a one shot, but I found myself with ideas, so here is some more. I plan on writing one or two more chapters after this one. 


	3. Healing

I wanted to add this song, to me, this describes Ginny's POV when Harry broke up with her and how she felt going a year with out him. Story below song lyrics

* * *

**Artist:**

Avril lavigne

**Song:**

When You're Gone

**Album:**

The Best Damn Thing

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
and the days feel like years when I'm alone  
and the bed where you lie is made up on your side

when you walk away I count the steps that you take  
do you see how much I need you right now

(chorus)  
when you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
when you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
when you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

when you walk away I count the steps that you take  
do you see how much I need you right now

(chorus)  
when you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
when you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
when you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

we were made for each other  
out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

(chorus)  
when you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
when you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
when you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

* * *

After everyone was done eating. Mrs. Weasley informed them, they were going back to the burrow. Fred's body had been removed and there was nothing there holding them back. After they said good-bye to the ones that remained, they made their way down the moon lit grounds and through the old Iron Gate. 

"Ginny you need to hold on to someone when we Disapparate."

"I'll take her Mrs. Weasley. said Harry.

"You two go first then." said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around her. "Hold tight" he said.

She nodded and the both of them were pulled in to darkness. While they were in limbo between Hogwarts and the burrow Harry prayed that splinching would not occur to Ginny and he was most relived when they landed just outside the burrow, whole. He took advantage of the moment and hugged Ginny in her time of solace. He knew she was distraught and he wanted to be there for her every chance he got. He let go and a second later several _pops_ rang through the air. After everyone arrived safe and sound they headed towards the house. Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders while she took his waist and buried her head under his arm. The burrow was in a right state. The grass was six feet high and several windows were broken. They entered and found an even bigger mess, the death eaters had done a right job on the place looking for information. Mrs. Weasley lit all the lamps and began waving her wand saying "Reparo" Fixing the dishes and furniture.

"I'll make some tea." she said when she was done. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, Charlie and Mr. Weasley crammed around the small table. Instead of returning to the burrow Bill went back to shell cottage to Fleur. They all sat there in silence drinking their tea, barely breathing. Harry knew they were all thinking of the same thing, Fred. He looked over his cup and caught a glimpse of George. He sat their staring at the wall, not touching his tea. His pale face looked almost ghost like, from the light of the lamps, dancing across his face. Harry suddenly felt like something was clawing at his insides as he stared at him, he could not even imagine what George must be going through. George looked to his left, and his and Harry's eyes locked. They stayed that way for a full minute, until Harry could take it no more. He lifted himself from his chair and walked around the table, to where George was sitting. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. George looked at him again in the eyes and said. "Harry it's not your fault." as if he was reading Harry's mind. Harry looked down not wanting to believe a word of it.

George rose up and pulled him in to a hug. The two men stood there clinging to one another and before Harry could stop them, tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry" he said, directing his statement to the whole room. The sound of chairs scraping across the floor filled the room and Harry felt several arms reaching around him. They all stood there for several minutes just gripping one another, crying until finally George intervened by saying. "Look at us! We're standing here, acting like a bunch of faucets." Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Fred wouldn't want us doing this; he wouldn't want us acting like bloody zombies. He'd want us to rejoice in the fact that Voldemort is dead!" And with that, he swept from the room and went upstairs. The group stood there looking at one another, until George returned a moment later with a large parcel. He walked to the door and asked. "Well, are you coming?" The others followed him out and he set the parcel on the ground. He took out his wand and said. "Cheers Fred." Then he pointed it at the box and said "Incendio" The box ignited and large fireworks shot up in the air. Harry placed his arms around Ginny as they watched the shapes dance in the air. After about ten minutes they slowly started to fade away and everyone pointed their wands in the air and shot off red sparks and said in unison "To Fred"

They all retreated in to the house and sat at the table.

"Do you remember when Fred _accidently_—he put a lot of emphasis on that word--dropped that tongue toffee and made Dudley's tongue four feet long?" asked George.

They all laughed and nodded.

"Or when he helped me escape the Dursley's, by driving the flying car."

"How about when he would put boils and fur on his face and jump out at me, trying to cheer me up , in my first year." said Ginny

"You remember when Fred told Peeves to give Umbridge Hell?" asked Ron.

They all howled in laughter. "How about the swamp?" asked Hermione.

They sat there for an hour remembering and sharing stories until Mrs. Weasley told them that it was two AM and they all needed to get to bed, because they had a lot of cleaning that needed to be done in the morning. They all nodded and went upstairs. Harry and Ron kissed the girl's in the hall before they went in to Ginny's room. Harry and Ron climbed the remaining stairs leading to Ron's attic room. They changed from their clothes and in to their Pajamas. Ron fell in to his bed, and went to sleep instantly. Harry lay on his camp bed, but sleep would not come. He kept replaying Ginny's outburst in his head over and over.

_"HARRY, DON'T BE DEAD, NO!" _He laid there for an hour tossing and turning before he finally got up and decided to go for a walk. He grabbed his wand and went down stairs and out the door. He walked through the orchard just trying to clear his head. He walked by a tree and stopped when he smelled a trace of flowery scent. He looked around the other side of the tree and saw Ginny curled up against it. "Ginny?" She turned and looked at him. He saw that she was not crying and he smiled at her. She patted the ground next to her, to invite him to sit. He sat down and pulled her in his arms so that she was sitting between his legs. He kissed the top of her head and asked.

"Ginny, is there something you want to talk about?" She nodded and said. "I can't get the image of you lying in Hagrid's arms, out of my head. What happened? Why did you do that? I was so scared."

She looked in to his eyes and craved for the truth. Harry knew like Ron and Hermione, she deserved the truth, she stuck by him all this time and it was only right. He cleared his throat and started from the beginning. He told her about the night that Voldemort came back and how he took his blood, and then he told her about his and Voldemort's connection in his fifth year and also the details about the prophecy. He felt her nails dig in his side when he recited it. He told her all about his lessons with Dumbledore and about the horcruxes and how they worked and about the cave. He then skipped to when they left at the wedding and how they were ambushed in the café. He recounted Kreacher's story and how they went in to the Ministry after the locket.

Then the story about the sword being able to get rid of them, he told her about Godric's Hollow, he used the word "they", he felt that Ron's separation was between only him Ron and Hermione. Then he told her about Ron pulling him from the frozen pond and how Ron stabbed the locket. (He left out the details about what the locket told Ron). He then told her about the Deathly Hallows, Mr. Lovegood and Malfoy Manor. He continued on about Dobby dying and breaking in to Gringotts. He told her about Ron and Hermione going in the chamber of secrets and getting rid of the cup and how the diadem was destroyed. His breathing began to get heavier when he got to the more serious part. He told her about how Snape died and about the memories. She gasped and started crying when he told her he was a horcrux. He told her when he walked out to his death he saw her, and it took everything he had to keep going. He told her about seeing his parents, Sirius and Lupin. Then he took a deep breath and told her when Voldemort raised his wand, she was the last thing on his mind when the killing curse hit him. At this she gripped him tighter. He told her about his conversation with Dumbledore and then the reason he played dead. Then he told her how he tried to go after Bellatrix but was knocked sideways by her mother. He stopped and let it all sink in.

She looked up and said. "Oh, Harry." At that they embraced each other tight. He let go and lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes. "Ginny, it had to happen the way it did. But the important thing to remember is I'm fine and its over." She nodded. He took both of his hands and cupped her face.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry for breaking up with you, I'm sorry for making you worry for a year and I'm sorry for putting you in danger." She raised her hand to his face and said.

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry about."

He smiled and placed his lips to hers. "I love you" he said, when they broke apart.

"I love you too."

"Now, I don't want you to ever think about me almost dying ever again." She nodded. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not"

They hugged again and Harry suggested they needed to get back to the house. The two of them got up and walked hand and hand back to the burrow. When they entered the house Ginny asked Harry could they both sleep on the couch.

In an instant, the memory of Mrs. Weasley wiping the floor with Bellatrix came to his mind, and he was about to say "You're mum will kill me."

But when he looked in her eyes he smiled and said "yes."

Harry pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, put his glasses on the table and laid on his side. Ginny crawled beside him and laid on her side so she faced him. Harry threw the blanket over them and Ginny leaned forward and rubbed her nose on his. He smiled and kissed her forehead. The two of them closed their eyes and fell in to their dreams.

"Harry! Ginny!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, grabbed his glasses and saw the contorted face of George Weasley.

"Mum will have a bloody cow if she finds you two."

Harry thought for a second that he was angry, but he saw a smile tugging at his lips.

"It doesn't matter if you finished off Voldemort or not, Mum will hex you."

Harry looked at Ginny and shook her. "Ginny wake up." She opened her eyes, smiled and gave Harry a kiss.

"Bloody hell, don't do that in front of me." said George, but he was smiling.

She turned around and just realized that he was in the room. "George we just fell asleep this way, nothing happened."

George smiled and said. "Sure" he rolled his eyes and went in to the kitchen.

The two of them got up and followed him in to the kitchen. Ginny was about to make an angry resort, but before she could open her mouth Mrs. Weasley entered the room. "Morning everyone." She said. "Sleep well?"

"Delightfully" said George smiling. "How did you two sleep?" he asked looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Fine" said Harry quickly. Ginny shot him a death glare and said "Fine"

"Good" said Mrs. Weasley. "How about a spot of breakfast?"

They nodded. "I'm going to wake up Hermione and Ron." said Ginny and she went up the stairs.

"Harry could you come here a moment? I need to show you something in the living room." said George. Harry got up and followed him, he just knew George was about to threaten him with death if he hurt Ginny. So he was surprised when George patted him on the back and said. "It's about time mate."

Harry stood there stunned. "Fred and I noticed you acting funny around Ginny Christmas before last. Fred reckoned it was a good thing, you two. So just do her right."

"I love her George and I would never do anything to hurt her."

George smiled and the two of them returned to a full kitchen. They all ate and carried a regular conversation.

"Well" said George, when they were half way done eating. "Looks like we might have two wedding's to plan in the future."

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny choked on their bacon.

"What?" said Mrs. Weasley and Charlie in unison. Mr. Weasley and Percy looked if someone hit them on the head.

"No one's engaged!" said Ron. But he looked at Harry for reassurance, making sure he didn't miss a memo.

Harry shook his head, eyes wide, thinking the same thing Ron was.

"That's right" said Ginny. "Ron and Hermione just started going out; well really they have been together a while, but they didn't want to admit it, or know it really-- Ron looked like he wanted to drown himself in his juice at this announcement —and Harry and I have only been together for a little over a year, so marriage is still far off."

"I'm only joking." said George, and he held up his hands in an act of surrender.

But throughout the rest of breakfast Ginny and Hermione giggled an awful lot and Harry and Ron had huge smiles on their faces through bites of egg. This was noticed by the rest of the occupants at the table and they began to talk about anything to return the conversation to normal.

No one knew it, but after breakfast when they returned to Ron's room, a fierce battle was raging in Harry's and Ron's minds. George had planted an idea in their heads that just would not go away. Though both of them knew now was not the right time. Everyone would need time to heal, but when the time was right they knew what they would do.

* * *

Please Review and tell me if I should keep going. 


	4. Diagon Alley and a Birthday tea

The summer blazed by, so Harry was a little surprised to see that it was already August. With all the funerals, the memorials and all the meetings with the Ministry of Magic time simply flew. Fred's had been the worst funeral by far; the whole of Hogwarts had come, ranging in age from teachers, to Fred's year all the way to First Years starting that September. Tonks and Lupins funerals were slightly smaller but still large none the less. They were buried side by side in a small cemetery just outside of London. Harry decided it would be best if Andromeda raised Teddy, since he was returning to Hogwarts and because he simply had no idea how to raise a child, finishing off Voldemort was probably easier. Andromeda was thrilled and agreed in a heartbeat. She wanted nothing more than to have her grandchild with her. But Harry made it very clear that he was still going to be a large part of Teddy's life.

The atmosphere in the Burrow was the same, as always, but there was still the strange feeling of something missing. The healing process had begun, but it would take many more months before dashing to the bathroom for a cry would stop. Life had indeed gone on, but the ones they loved would never be forgotten.

When Harry and Ron woke up on the morning of August the eleventh, there was a surprise waiting for them at the kitchen table. Hermione was back from her holiday with her parents. After the funerals she went straight to Australia to get them back. Ron had wanted to go with her, but Hermione set her foot down and told him, he needed to be with his family.

"Hermione!' shouted Ron when they fully entered the kitchen.

She jumped up and the two shared an embrace and a kiss. Mrs. Weasley was busying herself with breakfast. She waived her wand and eggs started cracking themselves over the pan.

"Harry, dear will you go and fetch Ginny, your Hogwarts letters arrived this morning."

Harry smiled and heard a small gasp from Hermione's direction and she dived to the stack of post lying on the table. He climbed the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Come in" He entered and saw she was sitting at her desk, brushing her hair by magic. She smiled as he reached down and kissed her.

"Morning" she said.

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks"

"Our Hogwarts letters are-"

But before he could even finish his sentence she bolted out the room. He reached the kitchen a second behind Ginny and saw Ron and Hermione reading their own. Mrs. Weasley beamed at him and handed him, his.

Hermione letter contained a surprise; she had been named Head Girl and Harry was glad to see he was still captain of the Quidditch team. His letter also contained a hand written letter from Professor McGonagall, asking him to say a few words after the start of term feast.

"I wonder who's Head Boy?" asked Ron, through gritted teeth.

Harry knew that Hermione being Head Girl would require her to roam the halls late at night with the Head Boy. And he knew that would probably make Ron's blood pressure rise. Harry just shrugged his shoulder, when he saw Ron's expression.

Hermione caught on a second later and said. "Oh, honestly Ron." But she looked amused at seeing Ron jealous.

"How about after breakfast, the four of you go and pick up your school things." said Mrs. Weasley. "You all need new robes."

After gulping down eggs and toast the four of them put on robes and Mrs. Weasley handed Ginny a money bag. Ron had helped George in the shop all summer so he had his own.

"Now" started Mrs. Weasley. "You all need to be back by one, so you can help with Ginny's birthday tea."

They decided to disapparate and Ginny would side along with Harry. They walked to the edge of the burrow and Ginny took Harry's waist. "Everyone ready?" asked Ron.

They nodded and pulled their self in to darkness. When they opened their eyes, they had arrived at their destination, right in front of Gringotts. The four of them went inside, Hermione needed to exchange her muggle money and Ron and Harry had to make withdrawals. The two men climbed in to the little cart, as they did this they tried to hide the smiles on their faces; they were remembering when they broke in only months before. They arrived at Ron's vault first and he filled his money bag. They took off again and two minutes later they arrived at Harry's, he took more than he needed because he wanted to get something for Ginny's birthday.

After another roller coaster ride they arrived at the main floor. The two of them met Hermione and Ginny at the exit and they made their way down the crowded alley. As Harry expected, he could not walk five feet without someone trying to shake his hand. He tried to be polite and acknowledge every one that nodded at him, but there was just too many. They finally reached Madam Malkin's and Harry was relieved when they went inside. The squat witch fitted them all with new robes, they paid and went outside.

"How about this." said Harry "Why don't you two"-He indicated Hermione and Ginny-"pick up our books and me and Ron will get our potions ingredients."

The girls nodded, Harry and Ron handed them some money and they headed towards Flourish & Blotts.

"That should give me ten minutes." said Harry, out loud to himself.

"What?" said Ron, looking confused.

"I need to get Ginny something for her birthday."

"Right" said Ron, as they started to walk.

"Do you know what you are going to get her?"

"I have an Idea."

They walked for several more feet until they reached the little shop Harry saw on their walk from Gringotts. He looked down in the window and saw right what he was looking for.

"Be back in a minute, wait out here and watch for the girls." Ron nodded and Harry went inside.

The witch behind the counter did a double take and asked in a small voice."Morning, Mr. Potter. How can I help you?"

"Er…Can I see that silver necklace in the front window?"

The witch smiled and walked to the window to retrieve it. "Is this the one?" she asked.

"Yes" said Harry. It was perfect in his opinion; the chain was silver with a small rose pendant. The pendant looked just like a real rose in bloom.

"How much?" he asked." One hundred galleons." As she said this something else on the counter caught his eye, a diamond engagement ring. The witch saw this and removed it from the case. Harry could not contain his self; he looked at the price tag and said. "I'll take it."

He smiled, pulled the money from his bag and paid. She boxed them for him and he put the ring in his robes.

"What did you get her." asked Ron, when Harry came out the shop.

Harry held out the necklace for Ron to see. "Blimey Harry, Ginny will love that. Is that a rose?"

"Yes"

"Rose..." said Ron, rubbing his chin. "I like that."

Harry Rolled his eyes and told him. "Let's go" They had barely been in the Apothecary two minutes before Hermione and Ginny walked in, arms full of books. "Have you gotten everything" they asked. "Yes, we got parchment and ink too." "Let's floo our things from George's so that way we don't have to disapparate with it."

"Good thinking Ron" said Hermione. "Always the tone of surprise." muttered Ron under his breath.

When they entered the shop it was packed as usual. They told George they need to use the fire place, but he informed them "The use of it would cost five galleons" They simply rolled their eyes and went to the back. Harry pointed his wand at fireplace and was about to say "Incendio" but Ginny stopped him and said. "I'll do it" and she pointed her wand and started the fire. Ron took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire. He shouted "the burrow" and they placed their school things in the green flames.

"We better get back." said Ginny "Or mum will come looking for us." They thanked George, told him goodbye and went in to the alley. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and the four of them disapparated. Ginny's birthday tea was small, besides Harry and Hermione the only ones there that didn't have Weasley as their last name were Teddy and Andromeda.

"Is everyone ready to start" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ginny began opening her presents; they included a gold locket from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a new copy of _Quidditch: through the ages _from Hermione and various Quidditch supplies from her brothers. The last present she opened was from Harry. Harry had the foresight to put the small box in to a much bigger box, so Ginny would not know what it was by sight.

She removed the paper and opened the top of the box. She gasped when she saw the velvet box sitting there. "It's not what it looks like" he said quickly. She giggled and removed it. "Harry, it's beautiful!" she said, when she saw the necklace.

"Thank you" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She removed it from its pillow and placed it on her neck. Harry looked at Hermione, who was coming around the table to look at Ginny's present.

"Oh Harry" said Hermione. "Is that a rose?"

"Yes"

"Rose… that would make a nice name."

Harry choked on his mead and looked at Ron, who looked in the other direction.

After dinner and a night cap everyone retreated in the house. Right before bed time, Ginny pulled Harry to the side in the Hall and kissed him. "I love it" she said, patting the necklace. He smiled and pulled her in to another kiss. "Goodnight" she said when they broke apart. Harry climbed the stairs to Ron's room, Ron was already in his bed snoring.

He reached in his robes and pulled out the ring. He knew he wanted to ask her soon, but he didn't when. He racked his brain for ten minutes until at last he decided he would know when the time was right. He put the ring in his trunk, changed in to his pajamas and drifted off to sleep.


	5. love conquered all

Harry awoke before the sun even came up on the morning of the first of September. He dressed quickly and went to the kitchen. He lit the lamps and put on a pot of tea. He sat there drinking his tea alone until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered.

"Morning" said Mrs. Weasley. "Got your trunk packed?"

He nodded. "I was wondering if I could have a word with the two of you before everyone gets up." They nodded and sat down poring themselves cups of tea. Harry cleared his throat.

"I love Ginny, she means everything to me. And with your permission." He reached in his robes and pulled out the ring box. "I want to ask her to marry me." Mrs. Weasley gasped and Mr. Weasley beamed. "I know it seems soon, but I've never been so sure over anything in my life. But don't worry, there won't be a wedding until we're left Hogwarts and have careers."

Mr. Weasley looked to his wife, who gave a cheerful nod. "Harry, we'd be honored to have you as a son in-law." Harry smiled and walked around the table and gave each of them a hug. "Thank you."

"Mrs. Weasley patted his cheek and asked. 'When are you going to ask her dear?" "It will be soon, but I haven't worked out when yet." She nodded in understanding.

"Does anyone else know?' asked Mr. Weasley

"I haven't told anyone, I want it to be a surprise."

"Well mum's the word" said Mr. Weasley. They heard the sound of a door opening; Harry grabbed the ring and put it in his robes and Mrs. Weasley got up and began grabbing pans. The three of them put on their best we're-not-up-to-anything- look, just as Ginny came in to the kitchen.

"Morning"

"Morning" they replied back "Have you got your trunk packed?"

"Yes, mum"

"Good girl, now be a dear and go wake up your brother and Hermione."

"We're up mum" came Ron's sleepy voice from the stairs.

"Is your trunk packed?"

"Er...Yea mum"

"Ronald, don't you lie to me! We are going to leave on time this morning."

"How are we getting to kings cross?" asked Ginny.

"Your farther got one of the Ministry cars---Ronald go pack!" said Mrs. Weasley, as Ron tried to sit down.

He mumbled something under his breath and went up the stairs.

"I'm all packed Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione.

After gulping down breakfast and several rows between Ron and Mrs. Weasley, they managed to leave the house at ten o'clock. The ride to Kings cross seemed shorter than usual in Harry's opinion. He just couldn't believe this was his last ride there. The ministry driver dropped them off and drove off so fast Harry swore the car disappeared in to thin air.

"Alright you lot, get moving." said Mrs. Weasley. They made their way through the train station and to the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. Each of them ran with their trolleys straight in to the wall. The scarlet steam engine looked the same, as the last time Harry saw it. They unloaded their trolleys and went back to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"You four say out of trouble." said Mr. Weasley.

"You know we will." said Ron with a guilty grin on his face.

Harry smiled as he hugged Mrs. and Mr. Weasley; He looked at both of them and said. "Thank you, Thank you for everything." Mrs. Weasley started crying and pulled him in to a tighter hug. She straightened up and hugged the rest of them. "You better get going the train will be leaving any minute, and all of you will be coming for Christmas."

They waved once more and climbed aboard.

"We'll see you two later, me and Ron have to go to the prefect's compartment."

Harry and Ginny walked down the corridor and at last found an empty compartment. Harry was glad of this because he didn't think he could stand the stares anymore. They sat down and Ginny pulled him in to a fierce kiss, Harry closed his eyes and let her guide his lips.

"Er….sorry" came a familiar voice from the door. Harry looked up and saw Neville. "Sorry I'll leave."

"No, Neville sit down." said Ginny He smiled walked in, a second after he sat down Luna walked in. "Hi harry, Hi Ginny, Hi Neville." She said. "How was your summer?"

"About as good as it could be." Said Ginny.

"How's George?" asked Neville. "He's doing as well as can be expected." said Ginny. "He stays at the shop a lot."

Harry looked out the window; he could tell they were out of London by now because he could only see trees and Hills. After the food trolley came around an hour later, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Guess whose head boy? asked Ron sitting down. "Terry Boot, the git."

"Ronald!" said Hermione, though she looked amused. The six of them sat there for hours just talking, laughing and joking. Harry couldn't remember, ever having a better time on the train. Things were finally getting back to normal and he couldn't be any happier. They were about to change in to their robes when something caught their attention. A large number of girls had gathered outside the compartment giggling, and every single one of them had their eyes on Harry. Upon seeing this, Ginny's face almost became as red as her hair. Harry thought he saw her twitch her hand towards her wand, so he knew he needed to take control of the situation. He reached over and placed his hands around Ginny's waist pulling her towards him. At this, the girl's faces turned from happy to angry. Ginny glared at them through the glass and they were glaring right back. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna looked like they wanted to melt in their seats. Harry opened his mouth to speak but before he could, he was pushed back in to his seat. Ginny grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him in to a very deep kiss.

"OI" yelled Ron. But Ginny didn't let up and Harry wasn't going to stop her, he was enjoying his self too much. When Ginny pulled back Harry looked through the window and saw, they had left. He looked back up at Ginny and the two of them began to howl in laughter. Ginny lifted herself up and had to wipe away tears, which had formed because she was laughing so much. Harry looked over and saw that everyone but Ron was laughing too. Ron looked like he wanted to crawl under his seat. Harry could tell he was not mad, just embarrassed from seeing his baby sister in a compromising position with her boyfriend. They could feel the train slowing down so they dashed in their trunks and put on their school robes. When the train came to a stop they made their way down the corridor and on to the station.

Harry heard Hagrid yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way." Hagrid looked up and beamed at them. "You lot alright?"

"Never better" they replied.

"I'll see you at the feast." said Hagrid trying to round up the First years.

They walked along the road and up to the carriages. Neville, Harry and Luna made a move to climb in, but stopped when they saw the shocked looks on Ron, Ginny and Hermione's faces.

"So that's what they look like." said Ron. For a second Harry didn't have the foggiest idea what he was talking about, but then it hit him. They could see the Thestrals. Harry nodded his head and they all climbed in to the carriage.

When they climbed up the stone steps and in the entrance hall, Harry felt a ping in his stomach. A plaque had been erected with the names of everyone who had died. He looked away and walked on through and in to the great hall, without really thinking, he walked to the spot in the middle of the hall and just stood there. Gazing at it just as he had done when he looked at Riddle's body, the hall had become silent when they saw him, but he didn't notice. He stood there for a full minute before he felt a warm hand entwine with his own.

"Harry, let's sit down." He looked up and saw Ginny's smiling face. He nodded and let her lead him to the table.

"I'm starving" said Ron, when they sat down.

'You're always hungry" said Hermione.

Ron was thrilled a few moments later when Hagrid sat down at the staff table, meaning the first years had made it across the lake. And sure enough a second later the double doors opened up with Professor Slughorn carrying a stool and the sorting hat, leading the first years in. The talking died at once as everyone watched the scared first years walk to the platform. Professor Slughorn put down the stool and sorting hat and watched with everyone else as it opened its mouth and said.

_In the dawn of a new age where love conquered all_

_the houses of Hogwarts are united once and for all_

_Whether you be a_ _Gryffindor__ a__ Hufflepuff__ a__ Ravenclaw__ or __a __Slytherin_

_always __remember the lives that were given_

_We are free of the evil that died in this hall_

_thanks to a__ man who saved us all_

_Now that's it I've said too much_

_let the sorting now begin._

The hat became motionless and every one clapped. Professor Slughorn rolled out the list and began calling out names. Whenever a Gryffindor was selected Harry clapped louder. After everyone was sorted Professor Slughorn called everyone to attention and Professor McGonagall rose from her chair. Ron groaned he just knew she was going to make a long speech.

But she simply said with a Dumbledore likeness "Tuck in"

Ron beamed as the food appeared and he dived at a plate of chicken legs.

"I wonder who will be teaching Defense against the dark arts?" asked Harry, though bites of steak. "The jinx has got to be gone. So they should be able to keep one now."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and started on his pile of mash potatoes. After dinner and pudding, Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her glass and the hall fell silent.

"First I would like to bring to your attention the usual start of term notices. First years note that the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds. Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you, products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are banned."

"We'll see" said Ron under his breath.

"Welcome to another year of magical education, this year will be out of the ordinary. We have several returning seven years; some will be staying the whole year because of their absence." Her eyes fell on Harry, Ron and Hermione, who smiled.

"And some will be taking partial classes to make up loss time. If you want to try out for your house Quidditch team, please see the captains for tryout times."

She fell silent and looked as if she was choosing her words.

"A lot of you suffered terrible losses this past summer and if you are in need of anything, please see me or any of the other professors; we will do what we can to assist you. Several faces are missing from here tonight and I would like for you to stand and drink in their memory."

Everyone rose from their chairs, raised their glasses in the air and drank.

"I would also like to call for a moment of silence." Everyone bowed their heads, after a few moments Professor McGonagall lifted her head and said.

"I have asked Harry Potter to say a few words, if you would Potter." And she sat down.

Harry had been dreading this, he hated making speeches. Ginny gave him a small smile and he got up and made his way to the podium. The hall was silent and every eye was on him.

"Er…I would like to say thank you, to all of you. A lot of you fought, and without you, Voldemort's demise would have never happen."

He looked towards Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermione, you saved my life more times than I can count, if you had not been with me, I know I would have died. You were the one that planed out everything and you kept me and Ron sane all those months when we thought there was no hope, for this I say Thank you."

Hermione beamed at him and Harry knew she was crying.

"Ron, you're my best mate, you helped me more than you will ever know. Like Hermione, you saved my life countless times. Without you, we would have never succeeded and for this I say thank you.

Ron nodded and smiled at him.

"Ginny" Ginny was startled at the mention of her name.

"You might not have been with us, but you played a part none the less. There were many times when I didn't think I could go on. At those times, all I would have to do is think of you and I would find renewed strength. My memories of you kept me going during the darkest of times and for this I –"

He stopped as he felt the small box in his robes and he suddenly knew this was the right time. He smiled and said

"Ginny would you come up here a moment?"

Ginny looked puzzled but she got up and joined Harry at the podium. Harry took her hands and positioned her so they were face to face.

"Ginny you have stuck by me just as long as Hermione and Ron, you never gave up on me and you just don't know how much that means to me."

She smiled at him.

"Here in front of all these people I ask you to do me this honor." He released her hands, pulled out the box and removed the ring from its pillow. Harry smiled as she gasped.

Harry heard several high pitched squeals and he knew they were from half the female population.

He took her left hand and got on his knee. "Ginny I love you, Will you marry me?" She yelled "Yes" so loud Harry was sure the fat Lady heard her, and he was also sure several owls were now scared from their perches in the owlery.

As he placed the ring on her finger, the whole hall exploded, people were clapping, and shooting sparks in the air and several others were wolf whistling. Harry stood up and Ginny pulled him in to a kiss. After a few seconds they let go and they embraced. Harry looked to his right and saw Hermione jumping up and down and finally throwing her arms around Ron. Ron looked up from over Hermione's shoulder and gave Harry the thumbs up, which Harry returned.

Professor McGonagall walked forward and instantly the hall fell silent. She looked at Harry and Ginny and gave them a small smile. Both of them returned it, left the podium and returned to their seats.

"Now you will find that your beds are just as warm as you left them, now off to bed will all of you."

Hermione jumped up and almost knocked Harry over as she hugged him. Hermione turned and pulled Ginny in to a tight embrace as Ron reached and patted Harry on the back. Several girls now stood around Ginny wanting to look at her ring, some of them were giving her loathing looks.

Half the hall had stayed behind trying to get near the couple. Harry heard shouts of "Congratulations" from every direction.

They stood there for ten minutes before Harry caught McGonagall's eye. He put his arms around Ginny's shoulders and the two of them pressed through the crowd.

They climbed the stairs with their fellow Gryffindor's and when they reached the fat lady, Hermione gave the password. "knotwood" They climbed through and found Ron showing the First years to their dorms.

Harry suddenly felt how tired he was, he motioned to Ginny towards the dorms and she nodded her head. The two of them walked up the stairs and in front of the seventh year girl dorms. "Goodnight" he told her.

Ginny smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I can't believe you asked me in front of the whole school." said Ginny when she pulled back.

Harry grinned and said "Neither can I"

Ginny reached up and ran her hands through his hair. "I love you"

I love you too."

They shared one more kiss before Ginny climbed the stairs and Harry went to his own.

When he opened the door he was yanked in by several hands.

"Congratulations!" yelled Seamus. Neville was clapping and Dean (to Harry's surprise) was smiling.

"Do mum and dad know" asked Ron, who was putting on his pajamas.

"I talked to them this morning" replied Harry "I asked for their permission."

"Cool" said Ron.

"It will be your turn next, you know." said Harry, pointing at Ron.

At this, Ron smiled and turned red.

Harry quickly changed in to his pajamas, put his glasses on the night stand and crawled in to his four poster. He thought about Ginny, lying in her own bed and he knew she was probably lying there thinking about him. He smiled at this thought, rolled over and drifted to sleep.


	6. Old Magic

Harry woke up suddenly, so suddenly that he thought someone shook him.

He felt for his wand and said "Lumos" But no one was there. He grabbed his glasses and looked down at his watch; it was five twenty in the morning. He looked out the window and saw the faintest trace of orange streaking the sky.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling something was wrong. Something was making his stomach churn; it almost felt like a stomach ache. He got up and quickly dressed as quietly as he could without waking the others. He left the dorm, not knowing why. As he descended the stairs, he heard the sound of crying and muffled sobs.

He knew that sound by heart and instantly knew who it was. He hurried his pace and when he reached the foot of the stairs, the sight he saw almost made his heart break. Ginny was curled up in a ball on the couch crying, her face and knees were buried in to the back of the couch. He quickly went across the room and sat at Ginny's head. He reached down and pulled her upper body in to his chest. Neither one of them said a thing for fifth teen minutes; the only sounds were Ginny's sobs.

Until at last Ginny lifted her head from Harry's soaked chest and said. "I just miss him so much." Harry squeezed her tighter at these words.

"I haven't cried for weeks, but I got to thinking. He'll never see us married. Our children will never get to meet their uncle; we'll never get to hear the funny speech he would have made at our wedding."

Harry leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, as he did this he thought back to something Dumbledore said to him third year. _You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us?_

"Ginny, the ones we love never truly leave us. They may not be here physically, but they are forever with us here." As he said _here_ he placed his hand on her heart.

Ginny looked in to his eyes and smiled. "How do you always know what to say to make me smile?"

"It's a knack I guess." he said with a smile.

She lifted herself up and began to wipe her face. "Oh Harry I'm sorry, the front of your robes are soaked."

"Its fine, you're welcome to cry on my robes anytime."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "How did you know I was down here?" she asked when she pulled back.

"I don't know, I woke up and I just knew something was wrong. The same thing happened when I woke up and found you by the lake that day crying. Something woke me up and I knew you were upset and somehow I knew where you were."

Ginny smiled and leaned back against his chest.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep, I'll stay here with you." said Harry.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Harry leaned his head back and with then minutes he fell asleep too.

"Harry, Ginny"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione's smiling face.

"You two better get up its seven o'clock." He lifted his head and Ginny rose as well.

"I need to go get ready, I'll meet you for breakfast." said Ginny. Harry nodded and gave her a kiss before she went to her dorm.

Hermione took Ginny's empty seat and said. "What was wrong with Ginny? She looked like she had been crying."

"She was" said Harry. "I found her at five thirty this morning. She was upset about Fred."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Hermione?" said Harry.

"Yes Harry"

"If anyone would know, you would. This might sound mad, but I think I have some type of connection with Ginny. There are times when I know she's upset and I'm not anywhere near her. It's like I can sense it, I can feel it"

"Well" said Hermione. "Witches and Wizards who love each other can create a bond that links them. It's old magic."

"You mean it's like the protection my mum created for me?" asked Harry

"Sort of, but they are two completely different bonds. There are many types of bonds that witches and wizards can create. Life bonds, bonds of protection and bonds of love to name a few. Wand less magic of that nature is very powerful. It takes a great deal of love to forge a bond like that."

Harry smiled.

"And after everything you and Ginny have been through, I'd be surprised if you didn't have one." She added with a smile.

She got up and said. "I'll see you at breakfast. Ron's already down there."

Harry went to his dorm, changed his robes and headed to the great hall. He scanned the hall and at last he found two tuffs of red and one tuff of bushy brown. As he walked down the hall, a few people were shouting. "Congratulations" He smiled and raised his hand in acknowledgement.

He sat down beside Ginny and kissed her cheek. "Morning" she said cheerfully.

He reached for a tray and began filling his plate.

"What subjects are you taking?" asked Ron.

"Same as sixth year" he replied.

After they ate breakfast, they went to the front to get their schedules from Professor Flitwick. Ron, Ginny and Harry were all cleared for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration and potions.

Hermione was cleared for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. She gave Ron a kiss and went straight to Ancient Runs.

"We have a free period now, want to do some flying?" asked Ron.

"Yes" replied Harry.

"You two go on ahead. I think I'm going to the library." said Ginny.

She gave Harry a kiss (Ron looked away) and shot off down the Hall.

"Let's go" said Ron.

They went to the common room, picked up their brooms and headed to the pitch. The cool morning air felt great on Harry's face. It had been weeks since he had been on a broom and he was glad to be back in the air. The two of them took turns playing keeper and chaser with the quaffle. They were having such a good time that when Harry looked at his watch and saw that second period started in twenty minutes he was shocked.

To buy some time, the two of them flew back to the castle. Harry was about to dismount his broom when he saw Ginny sitting on a bench in the court yard reading a book. He smiled and nudged his broom back in the air. He flew directly over her, stopped, and swung his left leg over so that he was side saddling his broom. He flipped back so he was hanging upside down and began lowering his broom, not making a sound. He lowered his self until his head was level with the back of Ginny's head.

"Hello Harry." said Ginny, not taking her eyes from her book.

"How did you know I was here?"

She turned around and kissed him, this felt very weird, considering one of them was upside down. Several of the girls watching giggled.

She pulled back. "I don't know I just knew you were there."

He smiled.

He started feeling blood rush to his head, so he pulled his self up and flew to the ground.

"We better get going" said Ginny. "Second period starts in fifth teen minutes.

The two of them went to the common room, grabbed their bags and walked in to Defense Against the Dark Arts Just as the bell rang. They spotted Ron and Hermione and took the seats next to them.

"Hello my name is Professor Daugherty. Head mistress McGonagall asked me to fill in until a permanent replacement can be found."

Professor Daugherty was a round little wizard; Harry thought he couldn't be more than five inches taller than Professor Flitwick.

"Today we will be practicing using Patronuses as a form of communication. Now if you would collect your bags, we will be practicing in the great hall. You will choose a partner and then separate, one on each end of the hall. I will see you in ten minutes, chop, chop."

They grabbed their bags and made their way to the great hall. Once in the Hall, every one split up. Half of the class was near the door and the others were in front of the raised platform.

"Now" said Professor Daugherty, standing in the middle of the hall. "To make your patronus talk you will need to cast the charm nonverbally. This is rather difficult since you will need to say your message inside your head, as well as think of a happy memory. You will think of your memory, think your message and then say the charm nonverbally. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, now, you will send your Patronus with a question to your partner and then your partner will send their Patronus back with the answer. Chose any question you want, it does not matter, just make sure it's something your partner will know the answer too. The ones at the door will ask and the ones in front of the platform will answer. Now, how about you go first Miss. Granger"

Hermione smiled a shifty grin, lifted her wand and a silver otter burst from its tip. It glided down the hall and stopped in front of Ron. The otter opened its mouth and spoke in Hermione's voice. "What color are my eyes?"

Neville, Harry and the rest of the men had to choke back the laughter that tried to escape from their mouths.

Ron ignored this,smiled and lifted his wand. His Jack Russell escaped and ran the length of the Hall. When it reached Hermione, Harry heard it say in Ron's voice. "Brown"

" Excellent" said Professor Daugherty.

Ginny stepped up next grinning from ear to ear. Harry felt sick suddenly. She lifted her wand and a silver Horse galloped towards him. It stopped and asked in Ginny's voice. "What did I give you for your seventeenth Birthday?"

Harry covered his face. He looked back up and saw Hermione and Ginny laughing, he looked to Ron who was smirking. He closed his eyes and thought about the moment he asked Ginny to marry him, and then he thought "you kissed me" he opened his eyes and thought "Expecto Patronum"

His stag erupted from his wand and cantered to Ginny. It stopped in front of her and said in His voice. "You kissed me."

All the girls in the hall giggled, but Ginny just smiled at him.

Forty minutes later and a strict discussion on N.E.W.T.'s the bell rang for lunch, just as they sat down several platters filled and they began filling their plates.

"What's next?" asked Ron, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Potions" said Ginny.

The four of them ate and headed towards the dungeons. Harry suddenly remembered something with a jolt.

What would Professor Slughorn think when, he found out Harry's brilliant Potions ability was gone? He suddenly wished he ate less lunch.

* * *

I loved writing this but I cried when Ginny was crying over Fred. I hate making them sad. :( 


	7. Mad friends and Socks

When they arrived in the corridor that connected to the potions classroom, Harry saw something that made him do a double take.

Draco Malfoy, rummaging through his bag.

Harry knew he wasn't punished, after the battle, but he didn't think he would come back to Hogwarts. Draco looked up and saw him too. They stared at each other for several seconds, until Draco nodded at him.

Harry knew that Draco would never say he was sorry out loud, but he got the feeling Draco was trying to say it through his nod. Harry looked at him for a second longer and nodded back. With that, Draco turned and went in to the classroom.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron.

"I think we just came to an understanding." said Harry.

They entered the class room (Which smelled at the moment like Gurdy Roots) and took a table towards the middle.

"Now then" said Slughorn when he entered the classroom. "Scales and books out, Turn to page 248. Today I would like you to brew me the antidote for Veritaserum."

Harry's hands suddenly felt sweaty.

"I know this is a very compacted potion, but it might show up on your N.E.W.T. exams, which we will discuss later, now, get to work, you have an hour."

Harry opened his book and his head starting feeling light, the antidote contained seventy ingredients. He looked over to Ginny, who already had a fire lit under her caldron, with the first three ingredients in it. He had never seen her work in potions before, but thought she was rather good; since her potion was the exact color it should be at step one. He opened his potions kit and began taking out what he needed.

While they were working Slughorn walked over and asked him. "Are you still thinking of becoming an Auror Harry?"

"Yes, sir"

"Goodness, well I expect you'll be Head in no time, no time at all!"

Harry didn't know what to say at this announcement and was glad when Slughorn went to another table. Forty five minutes later Slughorn said. "Times up, please collect a sample and place it on my desk."

Harry filled his vile with his potion (that was a shade darker than it should be) and put it with everyone else's.

"Now" said Slughorn when they had all sat back down. "At the end of the year you will all be taking your N.E.W.T. exams. They work the same way as O.W.L. exams, but are far more difficult. We will be brewing and discussing all the potions that may come up on your exams. So for home work, I would like a fifth teen inch essay on the properties of the antidote for Veritaserum."

At this, Ron looked hopefully to Hermione, who furrowed her eyebrows at him. Five minutes later the bell rang and they headed to the common room.

"I'm not going to let you copy Ron, I'll start it for you but you need to do it yourself. This _is_ for our N.E.W.T. exams, you know."

Ron smiled at her, and Harry knew he smiled because he knew she would not keep her word and do it for him anyway.

"I need to go to the library, Harry you coming?" asked Ginny with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, we'll see you two later."

Ginny took his hand and led him down a corridor that was in fact, in the complete opposite direction of the library. She pulled back a tapestry and the two of them went behind it. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Ginny pushed him against the wall and covered his lips with her own. He wrapped his arms around her upper back and placed one of his hands in her long hair. The fire that drove Ginny's lips made hot blood pour to every part of his body. His mind went very fuzzy, at that moment, he probably wouldn't know his own name if you asked him. After several minutes both were cursing the human need for oxygen, so they had to pull back, gasping for breath.

"Wow" was all Harry could say as he looked at her.

"You better close your mouth Potter." said Ginny, laughing. "A Wrackspurt might fly in."

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her again, this kiss was much more passionate and longer. He could feel beads of sweat falling down his spine, curving to his body as they fell. Their bodies were so close; you would have trouble getting a piece of parchment between them. Quite suddenly Ginny pulled her lips back; Harry could see sweat dripping from her temples.

"I better stop before we get too serious, I'd hate to see Ron burst through here and hex you to next Friday, but then of course, I'd have to hex the git in to next Saturday, so it would be a vicious circle."

Harry smiled, kissed her forehead and said. "I won't ever forget that kiss."

Ginny picked up her bag, went to the tapestry, stopped and looked back at him. "No, our wedding night, is what you won't forget, I'm sure of it."

She gave him a knowing smile that said, you-just-wait-for-what-I- have-in-store-for-you and sped off. Harry stood there, eyes wide, his mouth was open again. He came back to senses, grabbed his bag and went after her. He wanted to know more about this plan of hers.

He caught up with her just as she entered the Gryffindor common room; he followed her in, but what he saw made him stop and drop his bag. What was before him, reminded him of a scene that took place fourth year. Ron and Hermione were standing several feet apart; arms crossed, glaring at each other in front of the whole common room. Everyone looked scared. Ginny made a motion to move forward but Harry touched her arm and shook his head, eyes wide.

"That git was looking at you Hermione!" yelled Ron.

"He's supposed to, Ron he's Head Boy. We do have to make eye contact at one point or another."

"Completely off the point." said Ron.

"What is the point!" screeched Hermione, as she pulled out her wand.

"I don't know!" shouted Ron as he turned his back on Hermione.

Then in Harry's perspective, Ron did something unthinkable. He turned around, marched right up to Hermione, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her full on the mouth.

Harry was sure that Hermione was going to jinx him, but instead she threw her arms around him and pulled him tighter. Everyone was silent, as they looked at the madness before them.

The deafness was finally broken by Ginny. "You two are so stupid."

They broke apart, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry stood there looking at the two of them in shock. _If any two people are better suited for one other than them, I'll eat my socks. _He thought.

He picked up his bag and went to the couch to take a seat, Ginny joined him as well.

"They're barking mad" said Ginny, as she watched them leave the common room hand in hand.

"Of course they are, it took them years to realize they had feelings for one another, and then it took more years for them to admit It." said Harry.

"Hark who's talking." said Ginny.

"Never mind them." Whispered Harry, in Ginny's ear. "I want to know more about our conversation earlier."

Ginny smiled, got up, picked up her bag and said. "You'll have to wait until that night to find out."

And with that she turned on her heel and headed to her dorm.

Harry just sat there his mind racing.


	8. Dumbledore's Army rides again

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I flew home for a week and a half because my sister had her baby. I'm already working on the next chapter and I have a future chapter written, though it will be about five more chapter's until you see it. I had a great idea and had to write it before I forgot. :P

* * *

"Blood Hell" said Ron, over breakfast the next morning. 

Fifty or more owls were pouring down upon them trying their best, to be the first one to deliver their post. Most of the letter's were addressed to Harry and Ginny. But there were quite a few of them addressed to just Harry or just Ginny. The four of them jumped up and began relieving the owls of their deliveries.

It took nearly ten minutes to retrieve all the letters and still while they were reading them, more owls showed up. Most of the letters were from people saying congratulations on their engagement.

But Ginny got one or two that were from disgruntled girls.

"This one smells like petrol" said Ginny.

She made a movement to open it but Hermione shrieked "NOOOO!" And snatched it from her.

"Trust me; you do not want to open that one."

Besides the letters there was also a copy of the _Daily Prophet _that had a three page article on the couple.

"Their article's a bit late isn't it?" said Ron. "I think they're losing their touch."

There were also letters from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy. George's letter contained a surprise, it was something like a howler, but without the yelling. When Harry opened it, it jumped in the air, and said in George's voice.

_Blimey! __You'__re getting married; I just can't believe my baby sister is getting married.__ Seems like only __yesterday__ you were sticking your elbows in butter dishes.__ Harry, you're no long__er__ the boy who __lived, nope, I've given you a new title,__ you're__ now__ the boy who __snogged__ my sister._

The letter laughed and Harry covered his face with his hands.

_Really,_ _c__ongratulations you two, let me know when the first H__ogsmeade__ trip is, and I'll join you._

_Oi! __Ron, _

The letter turned and faced him.

_W__hen__ are__ you going to get the move on, and pop the question to Hermione?_

Ron looked at the letter like he wanted to punch it, Hermione giggled.

_Anyway, Ron I'm going__ to need your help in the shop when you're on Christmas break, Hermio__ne can help too if she wants._

The letter turned in her direction and made a move as if it were winking at her.

_I'll see you four soon, have a good term._

Instead of tearing up like a howler, the letter burst in to blue sparks and they shot up in the air.

"Git" said Ron, though he looked cheerful.

They finished breakfast and just as they were getting up, someone called Harry's name.

"Hey Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Neville running towards them. "Guess what! McGonagall's letting us start Dumbledore's Army again!"

Harry could tell Neville was just busting to tell this.

"It's going to be like a dueling club to help the younger students and of course we don't have to meet in secret. She appointed me leader; well, unless of course you want to take back over."

"No, Neville, you took it over last year, you're the leader." said Harry. Neville smiled one of the biggest similes Harry had ever seen on his face.

"The first meeting is tonight at six, here in the great hall. See you then." said Neville, over his shoulder as he marched down the Hall, alerting others of the meeting.

The four of them met at in the Entrance Hall at quarter till six. When they arrived in the Great hall, it was set up just like the dueling club they had second year, all but one of the tables were gone. Everyone that remained in Hogwarts from the original DA was there along with quite a few scared looking First and Second years. Professor Daugherty was sitting in a corner reading a book. Harry figured he was supervising, though Harry didn't see him look up from his book once.

"Hey" said Neville to the four of them. "Will you help me tonight?"

"Sure" they said in unison.

"Harry would you help with tonight's demonstration?" Harry nodded.

Neville beamed and crawled on the dueling table. "Quiet down, Quiet down. Tonight we are starting our dueling club. If you do not know how to duel you need to pay close attention. Even though Voldemort is gone, dark wizards and witches are still around. So that means you need to know how to defend yourself. The first thing we are going to learn is the disarming spell."

Neville stepped down and Harry figured that it was his turn to go up. He stepped up and couldn't help but notice that the First years looked terrified at the sight of him.

"Er...the disarming spell is one of the most important spells you will learn when it comes to dueling. This spell will knock your opponent's wand out of their hand. The incantation is Expelliarmus. "

He looked to the first years and asked. "Could I have a volunteer to come up and disarm me?"

Immediately every First and Second year stepped back, horror etched on their faces.

"Oh honestly" came a familiar female voice.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny climbing up on the table.

"He's nothing to be scared of." She told the first and second years. "I'd be more scared of your Transfiguration final than Harry if I were you, watch I'll show you."

Harry grinned at her and the two of them met at the middle of the table. They lifted their wands in front of their faces. All eyes but professor Daugherty's were on them.

"Scared Potter?" asked Ginny, smiling.

"You wish." He said, smiling also.

Ron snorted.

They bowed and turned around. When they reached the end they turned with wands pointed at each other.

"On the count of three." said Neville. "You will try to disarm each other. Right. One…two…three."

"_Expelliarmus_" shouted Ginny and Harry's wand flew from his hand and landed on the table.

"See, its easy." she said. But the younger ones didn't look convinced, the idea of dueling Harry Potter didn't sit too well with them.

"How about you two do it once more and then we'll break off in pairs." said Neville.

They nodded. Harry picked up his wand and they set back up, but this time He was the one to disarm Ginny.

"Alright everyone choose a partner and split up." said neville.

After a few minutes the younger ones had partners, wands at the ready. The original DA members split up to watch their progress.

"Alright" said Neville. "On the count of three, one…two…three."

Mostly everyone just sent sparks at each other, some managed to make their partners wand wobble. One second year did it and almost fell over when Harry patted him on the back.

Harry looked over and saw Ron and Hermione actually dueling and laughing about it. He had almost forgotten how much fun they had in the DA.

Half an hour later Neville shouted "Times up! We will meet again in two weeks time. See you then."

Everyone looked disappointed but filed out to go to their dorms.

"I haven't dueled with a proper wand since---" but Hermione stopped and looked down. "I just mean, I'm better with my own wand."

Harry knew what she meant.

The first day Ollivander's was open. Hermione and Ron went and bought new wands. Ron stored wormtail's away. Even after all he did, they didn't have the heart to break it, and after all he did save their lives. Hermione gave Harry the honor of snapping Bellatrix's wand. Which he did without thinking twice.

"We'll see you two later; me and Ron have duty tonight." They waved goodbye and disappeared down a corridor.

"I _doubt_ they are doing anything close to what you would call Head Girl and Perfect duty." said Ginny.

Harry laughed.

"I'm going to the common room. You coming?" asked Ginny.

"You go on ahead; I need to talk to Neville a moment."

She gave him a kiss goodbye and he watched her go up the steps. He left the Entrance Hall and found Neville cleaning up paper people left on the Great Hall floor with his wand.

"Thanks for helping tonight Harry." said Neville. "It went great; I think a few people caught on quickly. You know, I really like teaching."

"I think you'll be great at It." said Harry.

Neville beamed.

"Neville, I realized I never told you thank you."

"Thank you for what?" asked Neville.

"For what you did with the DA last year, you kept it going and kept everyone's hopes up."

"It was nothing" said Neville, though he looked delighted with his self.

The two of them walked back to the common room together. Neville filled him in on some of the pranks they pulled. Some of them were brilliant, but some were pretty dangerous. Neville told him about one they pulled before Christmas.

The Carrow's decided that all books that were not on the Dark Arts should be burned. All students were to report to the Transfiguration courtyard with all books deemed "banned" But instead of throwing _Fantastic Beasts and where to Find them_ or _Hogwarts: A History_ in the fire, the members of the DA threw their Dark Arts books in.

"We each got five lashing for that one." said Neville. "Ginny was brave, you would have been proud of her."

Harry tried to smile about his Fiancé standing up to a death eater but he could not quite manage it.

They reached the fat lady. "Knotwood" said Harry.

"Correct" and she opened to admit them.

The two of them sat down, pulled out their things and began working on their charms homework.

"So have you and Ginny picked a date yet?" asked Neville.

"For what?" asked Harry.

"Your wedding!" said Neville.

"Oh, not yet. We haven't talked about it really. I think we'll plan all that after we leave Hogwarts."

"Cool" said Neville.

An hour later they were joined by Ron and Hermione, who were both pink in the face.

Harry raised his eye brow at them and smiled.

They went from pink to red. "Goodnight" said Hermione quickly.

She moved so fast, Harry was sure if he had blinked he would have missed her going up the stairs.

"Chess anyone?" asked a smiling Ron, pulling out his board.

"Not me mate." said Neville, "I've got to go to bed, goodnight."

"I'll play." said Harry.

Ron smiled and began setting up the board. Harry noticed that Ron was acting very cheerful and considering he was just with Hermione he didn't want to know why.


	9. Quidditch and Pigs

September rolled in to October. The Womping Willow's leaves had turned a nice shade of Orange, giving it the allure of something beautiful. (Harry knew otherwise) The air out side was crisp and cool and the occupants of Hogwarts were thankful for its roaring fires. Classes were getting harder and harder so Harry was pleased for the break when Quidditch try outs were upon them.

"How many signed up?" asked Ron, who was balancing his broom on his shoulder.

"About twenty five." said Harry.

When they arrived at the pitch, everyone was already there.

"Alright!" said Harry."All those that are here for the position of Chaser come forward."

Ten stepped forward, including Ginny, and Demelza Robins who were on the team last year.

"Oh" said Ginny, running over to Hermione. "Hold my ring; I don't want it to get damaged."

Harry shook his head at her. "What?" she said.

Harry mouthed his broom and flew to the hoop. Demelza was up first and as usual she got everything in. Ginny was up next and she also got everything past Harry. Then for fun she flew circles around him to make him dizzy.

Natalie McDonald was up next. She was about the same size as Ginny and made all but one of her throws. The rest of the hopefuls took their turns and were rather disappointed when Harry announced that Ginny, Demelza and Natalie had made the cut. But he made two of them excited when he told them they were backups.

Beater tryouts were next, Harry was glad to see that Jimmy Peakes was back. Among the other beater hopefuls was Dennis Creevey who to Harry's surprise had grown outward and was the perfect size for a beater. Thirty minutes later Harry named Jimmy and Dennis as the new Beaters.

This left only one position, Keeper.

"Hua, Hermione can I have a word?" asked Harry.

The two of them stepped aside.

"You haven't confunded anyone have you?"

Hermione's eyes became so narrow, Harry thought she had closed them.

"For _your_ information, Harry James Potter I have not."

She stepped closer.

"You haven't pretended to give anyone lucky Potion have you?" she asked in a dangerous whisper.

By now, her hands were on her hips, giving him a look that said. I-dare-you-to-talk-back.

"Alright, alright just checking." They rejoined the crowd.

"Ginny mount your broom" said Harry. Ginny flew up and Harry followed. Three people tried out for keeper, Ron, Euan Abercrombie and a First year that looked scared to death.

Harry called Euan first, who didn't save a single thing. The first year was even worst; he didn't even make it off the ground. Ron was next and Harry was thankful that he saved everything Ginny threw at him. He now had his team.

"You all did well; our first practice will be Friday. See you then"

"Well done Ron." said Hermione, when they landed. "Here's your Ring Ginny."

Later on that afternoon Ron, Hermione and Harry were finishing up their Transfiguration homework on animal transformation.

"Remind me again, why we need to know how to change a chair in to a pig?" asked Ron.

"If you are still thinking about becoming an Auror, you need to know how!" said an irate Hermione. "Transfiguration will be your most important subject, beside Defense Against the Dark Arts. Changing a chair in to a pig could very well save your life one day—"

"Alright, alright. I get it." said Ron in an irate voice as well.

"Honestly Ronald!" said Hermione.

She stood up grabbed her bag and started walking towards the portrait hole but she stopped and looked back towards Ron with a smirk on her face. She raised her wand, pointed it at the chair Ron was sitting in and the next thing Harry knew, Ron was on the floor sitting beside a very fat pig.

He looked up and saw that Hermione had already left. He looked back to Ron and tried his best to hide the smile on his face.

"_Women!_" said Ron, turning the pig back in to his chair. "I swear they _still_ get scarier as they get older. You would think they would tone down a bit."

"Not Hermione mate." said Harry. "You're in for a lifetime of stuff like that."

Ron smiled and went back to his homework.

An hour later Ron left, and Harry was sitting alone by the fire. He started wondering where Ginny was at, so he went to his dorm and took out his map. He unfolded it and taped it with his wand.

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good__"_

He scanned the map and found her in the fourth floor corridor with Hermione. He grabbed his cloak out of his trunk and made his way down stairs and out of the common room. When he reached the secret passage that was behind the painting of the troll in the tutu, he put the cloak on and cleared the map. He turned the corner and saw that Hermione and Ginny were sitting on a bench alone.

He walked forward but before he could get with then ten feet of them, Ginny looked up from her book and looked straight at him.

"Hello Harry." she said.

He looked down to his feet to make sure they were covered, and they were.

"Harry I know you're there." said Ginny.

Hermione laughed.

"Alright" he said, pulling the cloak off his head, so that it looked like it was hanging in midair.

"You know that never works." said Ginny. "I always know you're there."

"It was worth a try." said Harry, pulling off the cloak and taking the seat next to them.

"Hermione was just telling me about the pig."

Harry smiled.

"Did he turn it back in to the chair?" asked Hermione.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Good, that's the only reason I did it." said Hermione. "So he would have to turn it back. I got him to do his homework without really trying."

She grinned and Ginny laughed.

"It's almost dinner time. You two want to go to the great Hall?" asked Harry.

They nodded and the three of them left the corridor.

"Hey Nick." said Ginny, when they rounded another corridor.

"Hello Miss. Weasley." said Nick. "I would suggest the three of you take a different route, Myrtle has flooded the corridor up ahead. I think Peeves upset her again."

"Thanks" they said.

He shook their hands and as usual Harry thought his hand had been plunged in to a bucket of ice cold water.

They turned around and finally made it to the Great Hall, where Ron was already waiting.

"There you are." he said, looking at Hermione. "I've been looking everywhere. Er…Sorry about earlier."

"Its fine Ron." said Hermione.

Ginny smirked and the four of them sat down. The smell of Roast Beef filled Harry's nose and his stomach gave a low rumble. He had skipped lunch because of tryouts and he just now fully realized how hungry he was.

"I got a letter from George today." said Ginny. "He wants the four of us to meet him at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday, when we go in to Hogsmeade. He said we have to be there at exactly noon. I don't know if's that bad or good."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, after he swallowed his potatoes.

"When was the last time George did anything with a time frame that turned out to be good or not embarrassing?"

"She's got a point there mate." said Ron.

"I imagine he's got something planned for the two of you." said Hermione.

"I wonder what it could be." said Ginny, looking extremely worried.

"With George… there's no telling." said Harry.


	10. Old Lessons

"Would you two stop snogging and come on!" said an irate Ron. "You're going to make us late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry pulled away from the non-verbal conversation he was having with Ginny. "Oh… right."

The two of them got up, grabbed their bags and followed Hermione and Ron out of the common room.

"When do you finish your apparition lesson's?" asked Ron, when they reached a corridor on the fourth floor.

"We have two more lessons before our test." said Ginny.

Since a lot of students in Ginny's year didn't take lessons the previous year, the Ministry set up a special course just for them. They finally reached the base of the stairs, and joined the crowd waiting to go up to the classroom.

"Didn't Professor Daugherty say we would be going over Previous material?" asked Hermione.

"He said he wanted to go back over useful spells that we haven't covered in a while. Just to make sure we haven't forgotten any—"

Suddenly Harry felt something hit the back of his head and he turned around to see Peeves pelting chalk at them.

_Potty's marrying wheezly, I think I'm gonna __heave, __I saw the two of you snogging and now I can't see__eee!_

Harry went to draw his wand but before he could remove it from his robes he heard Hermione cry out _"Langlock!"_

The spell instantly hit its target and Peeves went off making rude hand gestures, while everyone in the corridor laughed.

"Nice one!" said Ron. "You think he would have learned his lesson by now."

"Good Morning." said Professor Daugherty, when they entered the classroom and took their seats. "As I said last time we will be reviewing material from previous years. You will never know what will show up on your N.E.W.T.S. and I would hate for you to lose points for something simple because you simply forgot how. We will be going over Boggarts and the Salvio Hexia spell."

Professor Daugherty waived his wand and a wooden chest appeared. As soon as it touched the floor it began to jump about. Harry wondered for a second what his boggart would be, he hadn't faced one since the maze fourth year. He had been through a lot since then and he was sure it wouldn't be a dementor this time.

"Now if you please, form a line."

Everyone jumped up and somehow Neville, once again, managed to be first in line. But Harry noticed that he didn't look fearful like he did the first go around. Once again Professor Daugherty waived his wand and the top of the chest opened. Neville stood there and a moment later a fully cloaked death eater climbed out.

Purely out of instinct, Harry griped his wand tighter. Several people let out gasps. But Neville barely flinched as he pointed his wand and said _"Riddikulus!"_

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, the death eater shrunk and turned in to a crying baby. Neville smirked.

"Next!"

Ron was next and Harry had strange suspicion that his boggart had not changed. His suspicion were confirmed when the baby turned in to a very large spider. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other when they saw Ron cringe. Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a radiant smile. Harry figured this helped his nerves a bit because Ron pointed his wand, muttered the incantation and a second later the spider was thrashing about the place in roller skates.

"Next!"

Ginny stepped forward, Harry turned to Ron to give him a high five as he took a step back but he stopped when he saw the expression on his face. He looked to him and then to where Ron was looking. His eyes went wide.

There lying on the floor in front of Ginny was his own body but he was dead. His glasses were askew and there was a small trickle of blood coming out his mouth.

Harry looked to Ginny who had her wand to the side not bothering to raise it. She just stood there as if in shock, her breathing irregular. No one was speaking; they all had their eyes on the Harry lying upon on the floor. Harry moved so fast he made Ron jump in surprise.

He raised his wand and shouted. _"Riddikulus!"_ His body vanished and he sent the boggart back in to the box. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny?" She looked up at him; tears were swimming in her eyes. And without warning she bolted and ran out the classroom. Ron made a move to sprint forward but Harry grabbed his arm and looked at him. Ron nodded and Harry went after her.

"Ginny!" he shouted, when he entered the circular stairwell. He looked down and saw that she had stopped and sat down a few flights down. He quickened his pace taking several steps at one time. When he got near he slowed down and stopped two steps above her. She was openly crying with her head buried in her knees. He got down beside her and pulled her in to his upper body, resting her head under his chin.

"I'm so stupid!" she said.

"No you're not." said Harry, pulling her head up to look at him.

"Harry—it was as if I was back in the entrance courtyard with you laying in front of me."

"It was just a boggart, nothing more."

"I know, but that boggart looked just like you did that day. Right down to the robes you were wearing. I just…froze."

"Shh, it's okay. What happened wasn't even six months ago, so it's still going to be fresh in your mind. Hell it's still fresh in my mind."

"It just shocked me to see you lying there, I didn't expect it. I thought it would just be a giant bat like last time."

"You're scared of bats?" he asked partly to get her mind on a new subject.

"Yes, I am and don't go around telling everyone or I will be forced to hex you."

He smiled at her. "Well if you're going to hex me, I'll never utter that piece of information ever again."

She giggled as she sat up. As Harry looked at her he suddenly realized what his boggart would be.

"If it makes you feel any better, my boggart would have been you." he said, looking straight in her eyes. "So don't see what you saw as weakness, because it's not. It just shows the caring person that you are."

He leaned forward and the two of them kissed.

"Now what do you say to skipping class and going to raid the kitchen?" asked Harry when they broke apart. "Kreacher could probably use some company."

She nodded and the two of them descended the stairs. When they reached the next corridor, Harry looked up and saw Peeves still clutching his throat. The two of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"What spell did Hermione use?" asked Ginny through fits of laughter.

"One of Snape's." replied Harry.

Quite suddenly his mind zoomed back to the Shrieking Shack with Snape lying on its floor grabbing at his neck. He could almost smell the copper stench of blood. He could almost feel Snape's grip on his arms, as the dying man was pulling at him.

"Harry, Harry!"

His mind came back to the present and he looked at Ginny, who was looking at him with her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just thinking." he said.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, tight. She raised her head up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For just being you." she said. "Now let's get going before we get caught."

He nodded and the two of them continued on their way.

"I wrote Mum and asked her what George was planning, but she said she didn't know. Fat chance, their all up to something I know it."

"Well we'll find out tomorrow won't we?" said Harry.

"Don't remind me." said Ginny.

"I feel embarrassed, from just thinking about it."

Harry laughed.

"I've just got a feeling that whatever my brother has planned is somehow going to involve, letting the whole of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade know that he's there. And that's never a good thing."


End file.
